Un amor ¿Imposible?
by Luchi Haene
Summary: Rin tiene un sueño bastante vergonzoso con su hermano, pero no sabe que Yukio lo ha escuchado decir su nombre entre gemidos mientras dormía. Fail Summary


Hola a todos mis amorcitos~ :3 he aquí un fanfic que hice hace un añito~ Creo que tiene lemon…. Tengo que buscarlo si es que lo llegué a escribir xD Aviso que está bastante mal y cortito... ;w; Espero que les guste .

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al autor de Ao No Exorcis/Blue Exorcist

**Pareja: **Yukio x Rin

**Aviso:** Cursilerías y escenas predecibles (?)

_**Sueños y líos**_

Extendí mi mano, casi exhausto. Dolor. Ese era el sentimiento. Sentir a mi hermano sobre mí, quién parecía no tener compasión alguna ante lo que hacía. Era por las lágrimas y por el brillo de sus gafas que apenas podía ver sus ojos. No. No veía sus ojos. Solo unos gestos serios y crueles en su rostro. Sin compasión. Así veía a mi hermano, que normalmente era gentil y tímido. Y sonreía.

-Yu-Yukio…- Logré balbucear su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos. Acaricié su mejilla suavemente… dulcemente… Y cerré los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas que había en ellos.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente. Nada. Miré a mí alrededor. "Normal" pensé. Un sueño. Solo fue un sueño. Pero… ¿malo… o bueno? No. No podía pensar que algo así me pudiera gustar. Me levanté. Miré la cama de mi hermano y como siempre, él no estaba. Se fue dejando todo bien ordenado: la cama hecha, el escritorio recogido, el pijama doblado sobré la cama… Me dirigí a la puerta con la intención de salir de aquel espantoso lugar que tanto me había aterrado después de aquel sueño. Pero no pudo ser más aterrador que ver a mi hermano desayunando. Nada más verle recordé el sueño. Con todo mi valor pasé por al lado suyo para hacer mi desayuno. Intenté disimular lo que sentía, aun que ni yo mismo sabía qué tipo de sentimiento era el que sentía en ese momento ¿Miedo? ¿Vergüenza? …¿Excitación?... No. Otra vez no, no debía pensar en algo así. "Es mi hermano". Sonreí.

-Buenos días Yukio- Le removí el pelo sonriente.

-Buenos días Rin…- Dijo algo molesto por haberle despeinado. O eso creía yo. Se pasó la mano por sus castaños cabellos peinándolos nuevamente. Me acerqué a la mesa para poder hacer mi desayuno. Casualidad. Mi desayuno estaba hecho. Me di media vuelta. Yukio me miraba con esos ojos azules, que tanto admiraba en secreto. Le miré sonrojado y él me sonrió.

-Te hice el desayuno, no es tan bueno como los que haces tú, pero quería intentarlo- En ese momento se levantó, dejó su bandeja en la fregadera y me abrazó mientras me susurró al oído – Disfrútalo, quiero que saborees el desayuno en el que tanto me he esforzado- Dijo mientras metía dos de sus dedos en mi boca y me mordía suavemente la oreja. No sabía qué hacer, estaba impresionado por lo que hacía el castaño ¿Acaso era mi imaginación que me estaba jugando una mala pasada por aquel sueño? No. Era real. Mi querido hermano gemelo pequeño, me estaba haciendo algo como eso. Tragué saliva Y miré a mi querido hermano. Cruzamos nuestras miradas y al instante el me soltó, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que desde mis labios iba hasta sus dedos, que a medida que se alejaban el hilo se iba estirando hasta romperse y caer en dos partes. Me quedé embobado viendo como Yukio se iba de los dormitorios, seguramente se iría a la sala de profesores.

-¡Oh, no! Voy a llegar tarde- Salí corriendo de allí hasta llegar a mi aula sentándome en mi respectivo sitio y esperando que _él_ llegara.

No podía aguantarlo más. Me dolía la cabeza, seguramente de tanto pensar en lo que pasó en la cocina con mi hermano. Y además, ahora tenía clase con Yukio, quien parecía no preocuparle nada lo pasado, estaba como todos los días. Seguramente los demás ya habrían notado que algo nos pasaba a los dos, pues yo no me estaba quedando dormido, aun que si en las nubes y Yukio no me decía nada por no estar atento. A parte, se notaba a la legua, como cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, ambos nos sonrojábamos, ladeábamos la cabeza y él aclaraba la garganta para seguir explicando mientras que yo soltaba un suspiro que podía escucharse desde la otra punta de la clase. "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" "¿Hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado? O talvez ¿Hablar sobre el tema?" "¿Qué pasaría ahora?" Esos pensamientos inundaban mi mente y lo malo es que ante ninguna de esas dudas tenía ni una sola respuesta.

-¿Qué haces Rin?- Era la voz de Yukio… ¿Pero por qué me llamaba la atención? Desperté de mis pensamientos y pude ver que estaba de pies "¿Cómo he llegado aquí?" Todos me miraban. Y murmuraban entre ellos. No pude evitar ponerme entero rojo.

-Perdón- Salí corriendo de aquel aula en la que todos los que allí había se quedaron estupefactos al verme salir y… detrás de mí Yukio, quien venía corriendo mucho más rápido y… al parecer preocupado. Al oír sus pasos traté de darme más prisa, pero no podía. "Nii-san, nii-san detente" eran las palabras que podía oír de mi hermano. Naturalmente no hice caso a sus palabras. Solo algo me hizo parar, girarme y mirarle a los ojos. Solo por el hecho de que me agarrará del brazo pude hacer eso. No sé qué pasó a continuación, tal vez a causa de las prisas nos resbalamos y quedó mi hermano sobre mí. Nos miramos unos segundos. Yo ya tenía muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza. Sabía que haría mi hermano en esa situación. Y no estaba equivocado. Ya encontraba sus labios sobre los míos. Dulce. Así podía describir lo que sentí en ese instante. Si. Fue muy largo aquel beso, o eso pensé yo. Tan pronto como Yukio se separó, se levanto me jaló del brazo y levantó de una vez mi cuerpo. No podía lograr ver sus ojos, pero podía notar su seriedad. En un momento comenzó a andar tirando de mí. Me llevaba con él a alguna parte que solo él sabía.

Todo era un lío. Subíamos y bajábamos escaleras sin parar. Recorríamos largos pasillos, que parecía que ni el mismo Yukio supiera a donde nos llevaba.

-¿Yu-Yukio? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A dónde me llevas?- Le pregunté preocupado. Pero, no hubo respuesta, solo un silencio aterrador en aquel pasillo. Ese silencio me hizo enfadar. Paré en seco agarrando a mi hermano para que no se moviera de donde estábamos.

-¿Por qué no respondes?- dije casi gritando. Otra vez silencio. - ¡Responde! – Dije con un grito. Miré el rostro de Yukio. Seguía sin poder ver sus ojos, pero vi como apretaba los dientes. Seguidamente volvió a tirar de mí acercándonos a una de las puertas del pasillo. Sacó una llave, abrió la puerta y nos metió a los dos en aquel sitio que parecía ser un dormitorio. Noté como el hombre que frente a mí estaba me empujaba hacia la cama dejándome tirado sobre ella.

"¿Qué es esto?"


End file.
